Ray Carlson
Ray Carlson was a Los Angeles Police Department officer working at the Barn in Farmington. Carlson was shown to be a sexist and homophobic person, when he, Paul Jackson and Julien Lowe gave a transsexual a "blanket party". Later, when it was revealed that Julien was gay, he and Jackson started a campaign of mockery and harassment against him. As a result, Jackson and Carlson were fired by Captain David Aceveda at the end of Season 2. Season 1 During Dutch Wagenbach's investigation on the murder of Sally Struthers, Carlson brought Dutch some information on a drug dealer that had been with Sally before her murder. Some time later, when Officer Danny Sofer was attacked by an arrested transvestite, Julien beat him up to make him release Danny. Officer Carlson and Paul Jackson then approached Julien to suggest him that they give the attacker a "blanket party". Julien didn't know what that was and Danny told him. Julien refused to participate, but as Jackson and Carlson insisted, he agreed. The night they were transferring the prisoner, Jackson, Carlson, and Julien got into the transport van and put a blanket on top of him. As Jackson and Carlson held him, Julien started beating him with a baton. Eventually, Jackson had to pull him away. When Carlson and his partner arrested Linda, a woman who had hidden a stash of crack on her vagina, he approached Danny Sofer to help them. When she told him to ask a rookie officer, he told her she was the only female officer there. After she took out the drugs, she brought the package to Carlson. Later that day, Carlson congratulated Julien Lowe after he arrested an armed kid. When a drive-by shooter attacked the Barn, Ray was one of the officers that ran outside to capture them. As the patrol cars encircled the shooters, Ray told Captain David Aceveda that he had a clean shot at the criminal. However, Aceveda told him to wait as he convinced the shooters to lower their weapons. Season 2 Ray Carlson and his partner were the officers that attended at the shooting of Helen Zamorski, a parking enforcement officer. When Detective Dutch Wagenbach and Lanie Kellis arrived at the scene, he told them what had happened. During Dutch's investigation of the suspects, Ray brought him the results of the gunshot residue tests which Barney Plotkin had failed. When Dutch and Claudette were investigating the case of Kayla LeSeur's severed arm, Carlson went to deal with a homeless man that was threatening to kill someone with a kitchen knife. After calling it in, Dutch and Claudette arrived at the scene after receiving a call about someone with a "bloody machete". When Claudette asked him about the discrepancy with how the situation was called, he told Claudette that he had said "kitchen knife", not "machete". Carlson then shot a bean bag at the man to knock him down and arrest him. One day, Carlson walked into the Barn's mess hall and Julien Lowe informed him he was getting married. Carlson happily congratulated him. After that, Carlson helped in several cases at the Barn. During Claudette's investigation on the death of several women at a shelter, she asked Carlson to check out for stolen vehicles on the blocks close to the murder scene. Carlson was also present at the crime scene of Leah Madson at Fairview Park, where he joked about her obesity. He also brought the autopsy reports of Toni Jahnes to Detective Dutch Wagenbach. Also, Carlson and Paul Jackson responded to a call for a missing child at the house of Mary Kate and William. When Detectives Claudette Wyms and Dutch Wagenbach arrived, Jackson told them that their 14-year old son, Jeffrey, was missing. Later, Carlson and Jackson responded to an assault victim at Mission Cross Hospital. He told them that Julien Lowe had brought him there after someone hit him, causing permanent damage on his eye. When Carlson and Jackson returned to the Barn, they asked Julien about it. Julien then told them the attacker was Tomas Motyashik and that he was on parole. Carlson and Jackson went to pick him up. and Carlson look at Tomas and Julien in disbelief.]] After some time, Carlson and Jackson brought Tomas arrested. As they took him to the cage, he tried to talk to Julien, who ignored him. When Tomas started yelling about Julien's homosexuality and all the things they had done, Carlson and Jackson looked at him in disbelief. Later, they approached Danny Sofer in the bathroom and asked her if it was true. Danny tried to evade the question, but eventually they realized it was true. Some days later, Danny approached Jackson and Carlson and told them she knew it was them who called Julien's house and told Randall that Julien was gay. Although Jackson denied it, Danny still threatened them to stop the harassing. Later, Jackson and Carlson went to Julien to mock him for having Danny protecting him. Although Julien tried to evade them, Jackson kept on pushing him even implying that he might have raped Randall. At this point, Julien burst in anger attacking Jackson and slamming him to the floor. As he hit him, Carlson and others came to separate them. As they broke them apart, Jackson got up and threatened to not cover him whenever he needed backup, while Julien threatened to kill him if he called his house again. Despite the fight and the harassing, Julien refused to file a complaint against Jackson and Carlson. However, Danny went to Captain David Aceveda and told him about Jackson's threats fearing for her life and Julien's. Later that night, Aceveda met with Jackson and Carlson and told them they had been "fired for cause". After being notified, they both headed to the locker room, angered. As they banged at the walls and blasted at Aceveda for his decision. That night, Jackson and Carlson gathered other people and headed to Julien's house. As he walked out to throw the trash, they attacked him and gave him a "blanket party" leaving him injured and bleeding on the backyard. Season 3 Some time after being fired, Carlson was returning to his apartment when he found Julien Lowe waiting for him. When Carlson asked him what he was doing, Julien asked him to confess what he had done to him. Carlson looked at him and told him he hadn't done anything to him. As he tried to walk past Julien, he grabbed Carlson and twisted his arm behind his back. As Carlson screamed to him, Julien kept mumbling verses of the Bible. Julien continued bending his arm and eventually broke it. He then left Carlson squirming on the floor and left. Season 7 During Season 7, Vic Mackey contacted Carlson, who was working security. He paid him to watch for his family after he found out they were threatened by the Armenian Mafia and a hitman called Ari Zadofian. Appearances Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Characters Category:Los Angeles Police Department Category:Officers Category:The Barn